thewitcherrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Statistics
Statistics These are the basic stats that dictate how successful and powerful a character's actions are. Vitality Vitality is a measure of how many hits one can take before dying. * Normal hits reduce vitality by one per hit. * Hard hits reduce vitality by two per hit. * Criticals reduce vitality by three per hit. 'Toxicity' Toxicity comes from drinking potions and measures the number of concoctions a Witcher can withstand consuming before succumbing to the toxins. * Normal potions give one toxicity. * Decoctions give three toxicity * Attempting to drink additional potions beyond your toxicity limit can result in death. Damage This measures damage with weapons. The higher your damage, the better chance you have of hitting and doing hard or critical hits. Hits are decided by rolling a 6-sided die for each attack, and then referring to the table below. *Damage 1 **1 - Miss **2 - Miss **3 - Miss **4 - Normal Hit **5 - Normal Hit **6 - Hard Hit *Damage 2 **1 - Miss **2 - Miss **3 - Normal Hit **4 - Normal Hit **5 - Normal Hit **6 - Hard Hit *Damage 3 **1 - Miss **2 - Normal Hit **3 - Normal Hit **4 - Normal Hit **5 - Normal Hit **6 - Hard Hit *Damage 4 **1 - Miss **2 - Normal Hit **3 - Normal Hit **4 - Normal Hit **5 - Hard Hit **6 - Hard Hit *Damage 5 **1 - Miss **2 - Normal Hit **3 - Normal Hit **4 - Hard Hit **5 - Hard Hit **6 - Hard Hit *Damage 6 **1 - Miss **2 - Normal Hit **3 - Normal Hit **4 - Hard Hit **5 - Hard Hit **6 - Critical Hit *Damage 7 **1 - Miss **2 - Normal Hit **3 - Hard Hit **4 - Hard Hit **5 - Hard Hit **6 - Critical Hit *Damage 8 **1 - Miss **2 - Normal Hit **3 - Hard Hit **4 - Hard Hit **5 - Critical Hit **6 - Critical Hit Armor This measures your equipment's ability to reduce damage taken from hits. * Armor reduces a number of hits equal to armor rating down one step per combat. ** example: with an armor rating of 5, you can drop a normal hit to no-hit and a hard hit to a normal hit up to five times per combat. * Some sets of armor have special abilities per piece, and an extra ability if you wear the whole set. ** Light armor usually has a lower armor rating, but allows you extra dodges without spending stamina. ** Medium armor balances damage reduction with dodging. ** Heavy armor sacrifices the ability to dodge for more armor rating, and causes any dodge action to cost double stamina. Parrying * You also have the ability to parry blows, which allows you to negate hits from your enemy by sacrificing your own attacks. ** example: your enemy scores two normal hits, and two hard hits. Your attacks struck two normal hits and one hard hit. By sacrificing your two normal hits, you can negate both of your enemy's hits, and the same with the hard hit, allowing only one strike to damage your Vitality. * By sacrificing a hard hit, you can also parry a normal hit and then deal a normal hit back to your enemy as a riposte. Stamina This measures your ability and capacity for using Signs as well as dodging. Signs * Basic versions of signs cost one stamina. * Advanced versions of signs cost two stamina. * Expert versions of signs are rare and cost three stamina. Magic Stamina costs for magic are dictated by the level of the spell, and whether or not is a single element or mixed element spell. Single Element Spells * Novice Single Spells cost two stamina. * Journeyman Single Spells cost four stamina. * Master Single Spells Cost six Stamina Mixed Element Spells * Novice Mixed Spells cost four stamina. * Journeyman Mixed Spells cost eight stamina. * Master Mixed Spells cost twelve stamina. Dodging * A dodge costs stamina based on how many hits it would prevent: one stamina per standard hit, two stamina per hard hit, and three stamina for a critical hit. Recovery * Stamina points recover one point per round if no stamina is spent the previous round. Category:Rules and Mechanics